The present disclosure relates to an anti-vibration connecting rod for connecting two members to be connected while reducing vibration.
A known anti-vibration connecting rod includes: a rod body having two cylindrical parts disposed side by side in the direction of applying a main load (hereinafter referred to as a “main-load application direction”); inner cylinders respectively provided in the cylindrical parts, attached to members to be connected (hereinafter referred to as “connected members”), and supported, while being coupled, by the inner surfaces of the respective cylindrical parts through rubber elastic bodies; and a stopper for restricting the amount of relative movement of the inner cylinders in the direction of applying a main load.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-243483 shows the following structure. In this structure, a stopper is made of a rubber stopper projecting from the outer surface of an inner cylinder toward one end in the main-load application direction. In the outer surface of the inner cylinder, rubber bodies extending in opposite directions orthogonal to the main-load application direction are provided as well as the rubber stopper. Together with these rubber bodies, the rubber stopper is formed to be integrated with the outer surface of the inner cylinder by molding with vulcanization. A vulcanized rubber product made of the rubber stopper and the robber bodies is fixed on the inner surface of the cylindrical part by press fitting.